Checklist
by Seito
Summary: [Slight AU, Sasunaru] Itachi stared at the piece of paper in his hands. It was an odd checklist thing that he had found on the kitchen table this morning. It read: How to Know Your Otouto is Gay . R


Mesa no own Naruto

I hope this isn't breaking any rules… -looks around-

**IMPORTANT INFO!**

The Uchiha massacre never took place… so Itachi never left Konoha… However Sasuke and Itachi's parents did died. (Let's say on a mission). It's a minor detail but I thought everyone should know about it.

------------------------

_Checklist_

-------------------------

Itachi stared at the piece of paper in his hands. It was an odd checklist thing that he had found on the kitchen table this morning. Chances were Seika or Sasuke left it there, seeing as they were the only two in the kitchen this morning.

How to Know Your Otouto is Gay

1. He didn't even BLINK when the town's hottest girl walked right in front of him.

2. He seems to be very comfortable around other gay people

3. He isn't bothered by the "g" word

4. He has been spending more time with his best friend (or any guy) more than usual

5. He mumbles a guy's name in his sleep

6. He has kissed a guy in public before (via dare, bet, accident, etc) and doesn't seem to repress the memory or suffer from some sort of physiological scars.

If you have checked all of the items on this list, then there is a high chance that your otouto is gay. Accept it and go get a life.

Itachi searched the room for a pen. Actually, this thought had been on his mind lately. Sasuke had been acting a little weird for a while now. Ever since he met that Naruto boy. Actually no, Sasuke had known Naruto since they were younger… it was ever since they were both placed on the same team under Kakashi-san's supervision. It was even more obvious since they returned back from Water Country a few months ago.

He looked at number one. _1. He didn't even BLINK when the town's hottest girl walked right in front of him._ Itachi blinked. Actually, that was true…. Just yesterday, Mary Sue, the town's hottest girl walked right in front of Sasuke, even hugged/glomped him. Even as slutty as that girl was, she still managed to get every guy in the surrounding area to drop their jaws and stare at her. It wasn't just Mary Sue. Sasuke didn't even look at the girls from his fan club or classmates either. Girls like Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were hot in their own way (Itachi wasn't sure in what way, but chances were someone thought they were) but Sasuke was like a stone wall waiting to be impressed. Sasuke did blink when Naruto walked across his line of vision…

Itachi checked that one off.

_2. He seems to be very comfortable around other gay people_. Also true. That Hyuuga boy and the Gai-look-a-like was a well known couple in Konoha. Itachi had yet to see Sasuke have a freaky kind of reaction to their 'gayness'. Sasuke even looked like he was blushing when Kakashi-san kissed Iruka-san right in front of him. (Actually the town rejoiced when Kakashi and Iruka had gotten together. Everyone knew their history together and it was, as many of the women gossiped, "a match made in heaven").

Itachi checked that one off too.

_3. He isn't bothered by the "g" word._ Definitely not. Two days ago he overheard Sasuke and Seika have a conversation about gay couples. Itachi knew his girlfriend was perfectly fine with homosexuals. It was probably due to her sheltered life from before that she doesn't find it strange at all. Still, it was an odd conversation to be listening to when the people having the conversation happened to be your girlfriend and otouto.

Check that one.

_4. He has been spending more time with his best friend (or any guy) more than usual._ Hell, yeah. Sasuke was always spending his free time with Naruto, training, hanging out, eating, and whatever else that could come to mind. He was always talking about Naruto too.

Check!

_5. He mumbles a guy's name in his sleep._ Again… yes. Itachi had come home late last night and as he tiptoed past Sasuke's room, Sasuke was mumbling something about Naruto and then gave a moan. If that didn't scream yes, then who knows what does. It wasn't the first time, Itachi believed, that Sasuke had a (wet) dream about Naruto.

He checked off that one.

_6. He has kissed a guy in public before (via dare, bet, accident, etc) and doesn't seem to repress the memory or suffer from some sort of physiological scars._ YES! YES! YES! YES! This was a capital YES with over a million exclamation marks. Itachi should know. He was there! He was standing outside the frickin' window – checking up on his little brother to make sure everything was all right – when it happened. The whole incident of when Naruto was attempting to stare Sasuke down (before they were good friends) and someone pushing Naruto over, sending the blond boy into a lip-lock with his otouto. Sure, Sasuke acted like he hated it but he was SMILING! --**Smiling!**—when he thought no one was looking, Sasuke was smiling after that kiss. And even when he was looking like he was bored, there was this immense **happy** aura surrounding his brother.

Now remember. This is _Sasuke_. Uchiha Sasuke, the school's current loner, top student. His otouto who didn't speak much around his classmates, considered to be the 'cool kid'. Sasuke who normally had a depressing and darkening aura ever since their parents died. This was Sasuke… Happiness never seemed to exist in the younger Uchiha's vocabulary before.

CHECK! CHECK! CHECK! CHECK!

Itachi stared at the list. He had checked off the entire list… So that meant that Sasuke was gay… Should he confront him about it? Should he even be happy about it? He re-read the last lines on the checklist: _If you have checked all of these on this list, then there is a high chance that your otouto is gay. Accept it and go get a life._

Itachi only stared at the checklist. Just then, Sasuke's head peered into the room. "Aniki?" called Sasuke, attempting to grab his brother's attention. Actually… if Itachi was distracted by whatever he was reading, it might be easier on Sasuke to just blurt it out and run and let Itachi figure out what he said.

"Hm?"

"What would you do… or say if I told you that Naruto was my boyfriend." There. It was out in the open now.

Itachi snapped his gaze to Sasuke direction. "W-what?" Did he just hear right?

Sasuke slowly and carefully repeated his question; his body was already tensed and ready to make a run for it in the worst case scenario. Itachi didn't say anything and merely stared, looking back and forth between Sasuke and the checklist. The words 'Accept it and go get a life' rang continuously in Itachi's head. Finally, Itachi weakly said, "T-That's great."

Sasuke beamed and relax; no longer terrified that his brother was going to kill him or anything. With a quick bye, Sasuke ran out the door to tell Naruto the great news.

The moment he was gone, Itachi groaned and leaned backwards, falling to the floor with a 'thud'. He crumpled up the checklist and threw it into a trashcan. So his otouto was gay… really should have seen that one coming…

----------------_owari_-----------------

Hope everyone enjoyed. –smile-

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
